


Are You Okay, Peter Parker?

by MHK_2017



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Mess, Phone Sex, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Virgin Peter Parker, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHK_2017/pseuds/MHK_2017
Summary: What Michelle didn’t know was that I didn’t really want her to jerk me off… What we just did didn’t really turn me on…I didn’t really care about her breasts and her other body parts…But it’s not only her parts… its her in general….And not just her... but all girls actually...I really wish that it did turn me on… but… It don’t…Because…I’m gay…and no one knows...





	1. I'm Gay

Her soft skin made me sick…

Or not sick…

It just felt wrong…

Maybe it’s because I’m wasted…

My plan had been to just swing by the party, grab a beer, talk to Ned, and then head home to get a goodnights sleep but that all changed when Michelle had pulled me onto the dance floor… I really love to dance… so that’s fine…

But I should have said no when she suddenly pulled me into a room with her… The room looked like a storage room…. I noticed Michelle searching the room for something and suddenly her eyes lit up and I felt myself being pulled against a madras in the far end of the room…

She pulled me with her onto the madras giggling along the way… she was now on top of me leaving small kisses down my throat… her legs beginning to tangle with mine and it was now very clear to me that she was turned on…

I felt sick again… it was like the whole room was spinning…. I’m going to throw up… I’m sure of it… Michelle didn’t notice and just kept her doing on my throat… she was beginning to moan… and I was barely even touching her?

I decided I needed to pitch in and touch her, so I let my right hand grab onto one of her breast through her shirt – because that must have been what she wanted, right? That was what Ned had told me… but I just realized we never really talked about what else to do than touch them?

Were breasts just like bread needing to be kneaded? Or should you just pence them a little? Should you focus on the nipple or the whole breast itself? Fuck… why doesn’t breasts come with a manual…

She suddenly kissed me and made me return to what we were doing… she tasted like beer and chips… I wanted to pull away but that would make this really awkward…

You see, me and Michelle has actually known each other all our life… we are best friends… but sometimes when we get drunk… we make out… not more than that of course… but it’s always the same… and we don’t talk about it afterwards…

She suddenly took my hand which were lying on her breast and let it under her shirt… she didn’t wear a bra!?! I was now in real contact with her breast… for real!

“Please Peter…”

She whispered that into my ear and I slowly began to explore the breast, she moaned with every little touch I made and after some time she reached for my hand again… I thought I was doing something wrong but then she put it right over her skirt…

I knew what that meant… we just never took things this far… so this was new…

“Michelle…”

Michelle looked at me with a soft drunken smile “It’s okay… I want you to…” I took a deep breath and let my hand go down her skirt and panties…

I let myself have a second – should I really do this – I then felt her push herself against my hand and I decided there was no turning back… So I let my hand fall onto her “part”… I let my fingers explore once again, she was already pretty wet… did I do that to her? 

I couldn’t help but think about how many of the guys from our class that would love to be in my spot right now… and then about how much I just wanted to get away from this…

I let my fingers slide down and felt her opening, she suddenly held her breath and I looked up at her to make sure she was ok – she just nodded (damn it…) I then slowly let my finger slide into her, feeling her for the first time… wow ok… 

After some time moving in and out of her I was beginning to feel my finger numb – so I decided to go a little faster… which Michelle liked… a lot! And then suddenly she grabbed onto me and gasped, her whole body was shaking so I guess I made her cum?

I pulled my finger out of her slowly, drying it off in the madras beneath us and sighed in relief - it was over… I was just about to pull myself together to say something when her hand made it down my pants… oh crab…

Michelle looked at me confused for a bit but tried to jerk me off a little but nothing happened – I needed to make an excuse right away “I jerked off before I came here so…” She then smiled softly at me again giving me a sloppy kiss which I replied to “Oh okay… I guess I owe you one then…”

I sighed and decided not to reply to that one... we just stood from the madras and walked back to the party... 

…

What Michelle didn’t know was that I didn’t really want her to jerk me off… What we just did didn’t really turn me on…I didn’t really care about her breasts and her other body parts…

But it’s not only her parts… its her in general….

And not just her... but all girls actually... 

I really wish that it did turn me on… but… It don’t…

Because…

I’m gay…and no one knows...

...


	2. Comming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comming soon

Comming soon !!!!!!


End file.
